All of Me
by Just Another Marauder
Summary: Lisa pidió un deseo: Estar en el mundo de Harry Potter en 1979 para evitar la muerte de su personaje favorito. Jamás pensó que se haría realidad. Ella cambiará la historia para que ningún inocente muera. Habrá consecuencias, pero sus sentimientos por Regulus Black ocuparán todos sus pensamientos. [RegulusxOC] [Leve SiriusxOC]
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

 ** _Punto de vista de Lisa._**

Terminé de ver Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban.

Me estiré y miré la hora. Eran las 07:07pm.

Sonreí. Era el número mágico en Harry Potter.

Algo así como el 11:11.

Cerré los ojos y pedí un deseo.

—Deseo estar en el mundo de Harry Potter en el año 1979 para evitar la muerte de Regulus Black.

Sentí una pulsación. Escuché una voz que dijo "concedido".

Abrí los ojos y vi que no estaba en mi casa.

Estaba en una cueva.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi a un chico.

Se agachó hacia el agua y varias manos lo arrastraron al fondo.

Corrí hacia él.

Había una varita en el suelo. La tomé y apunté al agua.

Dije algo. No recuerdo el qué.

Una luz cegadora salió de la varita. Los inferi se alejaron de inmediato.

Me metí en el agua y saqué al chico.

—Oye. Abre los ojos.

Lo moví un poco. No respondió.

Le practiqué RCP.

Momentos después, volvió en sí. Escupió agua y tosió con fuerza.

Suspiré.

—Menos mal. ¿Estás bien?

Me miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Quién eres?

Habló en inglés británico.

—Me llamo Lisa— dije en inglés.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo…

Asimilé todo lo que sucedió.

— ¿E-Eres Regulus Black?

Él asintió.

Me quedé en shock. ¡¿Mi deseo se hizo realidad?!

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de Harry Potter. ¡Espero que les guste!

Pueden dejarme un review si quieren. ¡Me harían muy feliz! Lamento si hay algún error. Trato de corregir antes de publicar, pero puedo pasar alguno por alto.

Espero que estén muy bien. ¡Buena suerte en todo!

¡Gracias por leer! (:

 _ **~Zaza.**_


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01.**

 _ **Punto de vista de Lisa.**_

—No respondiste mi pregunta— dijo Regulus.

Suspiré.

—Es una larga historia. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Estamos en territorio oscuro.

Me miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Te contaré luego.

Regulus alzó una ceja.

—Sé que parezco sospechosa, pero no tengo malas intenciones. Créeme.

Suspiró.

—Lo sé. Me salvaste la vida.

Me sonrió levemente. Me sonrojé y le devolví la sonrisa.

Regulus agitó su varita y se secó de inmediato. Hizo lo mismo conmigo.

—Nos apareceré en un lugar seguro.

Asentí.

—Discúlpame.

— ¿Qué…?

Se acercó más a mí y me abrazó. Me puse tan roja como un tomate.

—Prefiero sostenerte bien. No estoy en mi mejor momento.

—E-Está bien.

Sentí como tirones en el cuerpo. Todo se desfiguró a mí alrededor.

Era desagradable.

Cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, estábamos en una casa antigua.

Regulus trató de levantarse, pero trastabilló.

Lo sostuve antes que cayera al suelo. Puse su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

— ¿Por dónde es?

—Puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

Trató de alejarse, pero no se lo permití.

—Estás muy débil. Bebiste una poción del infierno y casi te ahogas. Déjame ayudarte.

Frunció el ceño. Sonreí.

—Supongo que no quieres que una muggle te toque.

Regulus negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso. No sé si puedo confiar en ti. ¿Me dirás toda la verdad?

Asentí.

—Tómalo como un Juramento Inquebrantable.

Asintió.

Nos dirigimos a un estudio. Regulus se sentó en un sillón y suspiró.

— ¿Necesitas algo más?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Le avisaré a Kreacher que estoy aquí. Tengo que hacer una poción para contrarrestar los efectos de la que tomé. Hablaremos después.

Asentí.

—Tardaré un poco. Siéntete como en tu casa.

—Gracias.

Estaba a punto de salir.

—Lisa.

Lo miré.

—Gracias… por todo.

Me sonrojé un poco y sonreí.

—De nada.

Me dirigí a la sala de estar.

Me senté en un sofá y miré la chimenea.

Todavía no creía todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba en el mundo de Harry Potter. Era el año 1979.

Evité la muerte de Regulus Black.

Estaba demasiado contenta.

Tomé un libro que estaba por ahí y me puse a leerlo.

Después de un rato, escuché un gruñido.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Kreacher.

Sonreí.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

—El amo Regulus dijo que eres una muggle. ¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí?

—Regulus me lo permitió.

— ¡No digas su nombre con tu asquerosa boca!

— ¡Kreacher!

Regulus apareció. Se veía algo mejor que antes.

—Te prohíbo hablarle así.

— ¡Es una muggle!

—No importa.

— ¡Pero su familia…!

—Mi familia no sabe nada. No vio nada de lo que yo vi.

Su semblante se ensombreció. Me estremecí.

—Amo…

Kreacher estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Regulus sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza.

—Olvida todo lo que te dijeron de la pureza de sangre. No vale la pena.

El elfo asintió.

—Discúlpate con Lisa.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es necesario.

Kreacher hizo una reverencia.

—Lo siento mucho.

Sonreí.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo.

Le tendí mi mano.

—Soy Lisa. Mucho gusto.

Kreacher me miró por unos instantes y la tomó.

—El gusto es mío.

Regulus se sentó a mi lado.

—Tráenos té y bocadillos, por favor.

El elfo asintió y se marchó.

— ¿Empezamos?

Asentí.

Le dije todo lo que sabía de Harry Potter.

Omití que era mi personaje favorito. No tenía por qué saberlo.

Después de un rato, Kreacher apareció. Nos servimos y seguí hablando.

Cuando terminé, Regulus estaba en shock.

Me reí.

—Estaba igual que tú en la cueva.

—No sé qué decir. Es…

—Difícil de creer. Lo sé.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Iba a decir fantástico.

Lo miré con curiosidad.

—Sabes dónde están los otros horrocruxes. Sabes cómo destruirlos.

Puso sus manos en mis hombros.

—Detendremos al Señor Tenebroso.

Sonreí y puse mis manos sobre sus brazos.

—Evitaremos que la historia se repita.

Regulus me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ven.

Tomó mi mano y nos levantamos.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—A ver a la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. ¡Espero que les guste!

Gracias a **Wluedd** y **birubiru** por seguir y/o poner mi historia en sus favoritos. Gracias también por todas las lecturas. Me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo.

Pueden dejarme un review si quieren. ¡Me harían muy feliz! Lamento si hay algún error. Trato de corregir antes de publicar, pero puedo pasar alguno por alto.

Espero que estén muy bien. ¡Buena suerte en todo!

¡Gracias por leer! (:

 ** _~Zaza._**


End file.
